2014–15 Manchester United F.C. season
The 2014–15 season will be Manchester United's 23rd season in the Premier League, and their 40th consecutive season in the top-flight of English football. United will begin the season on August 2014, by commencing their Premier League campaign. As well as this, they will also compete in the two domestic cups, the FA Cup and the League Cup. They will also compete in the UEFA Champions League, after winning the competition in the previous season they will compete in the UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup. Month by Month review May May 21: Ryan Giggs announces his retirement from professional football after 24 years at the club and a record 967 appearances. May 22: It is announced that Rio Ferdinand will leave the club and that Ryan Giggs would stay at the club as a coach. June June 8: United trigger the buyout clause on Marco Reus' contract with a £26.4 million bid for the 24 year old. June 10: '''United complete the signing of Portuguese youngster William Carvalho following a bid of £37 million. '''June 11: United complete the signing of Marco Reus of £26.4 million. July 17: '''Nemanja Vidic agrees a move to Internazionale which will be completed on July 1. '''June 22: United made a bid of £34 million for Southampton youngster Luke Shaw and a £18 million bid for Borussia Dortmund's Mats Hummels. June 26: '''The transfer of Luke Shaw for £34 million was completed along with the £18 million transfer of Mats Hummels. July '''July 1: '''Nemanja Vidic completed his move to Serie A side Internazionale. Rio Ferdinand left the club after his contract expired, Federico Macheda, Alex Buttner, Michael Keane and Ben Amos were all released. '''July 4: '''Bébé completed a £500,000 move to Portuguese side Pacos de Ferriera. Federico Macheda moved to Cardiff City after his release. '''July 7: '''Alex Buttner moved to Russian side Dynamo Moscow after his release. '''July 9: '''Michael Keane moved to Blackburn Rovers after his release and Ben Amos moved to Blackpool. '''July 15: '''Manchester United make a £46 million offer for PSG's Edinson Cavani. '''July 17: '''Following his contract expiry Rio Ferdinand moved to Queen's Park Rangers. '''July 18: '''United's bid for Edinson Cavani was rejected and United made a new bid of £52 million. '''July 21: '''Patrice Evra moved to Italian side Juventus for £1.2 million. '''July 22: '''The £52 million bid for Edinson Cavani was accepted at around 8 pm and by 11 pm he was in Manchester for his medical with personal terms agreed in Paris. '''July 23: '''United begin their pre-season tour of the USA with a 7–0 victory over LA Galaxy, with two goals from Wayne Rooney, Marco Reus and Adnan Januzaj and another from Luka Modric. '''July 24: '''United offered £12.3 million for Aston Villa's defender Ron Vlaar. '''July 25: '''United complete the deal for Edinson Cavani on a five year deal. '''July 26: '''A hat-trick from Wayne Rooney and goals from Juan Mata, Gareth Bale and new signing William Carvalho give United a 6–2 victory of Serie A side AS Roma. '''July 27: '''United complete the transfer of Ron Vlaar from Aston Villa ona four and a half year deal on wages estimated around £80,000 a week. '''July 29: '''Goals from William Carvalho and Gareth Bale give United a 2–0 victory Internazionale as United face Nemanja Vidic for the first time since he left the club. August '''August 2: '''A 4–0 victory over Real Madrid thanks to a Gareth Bale hat-trick and stunner from from Marco Reus put United into the International Champions Cup final against arch rivals Liverpool. '''August 4: '''United enquire about Arsenal's defender Thomas Vermaelen. United face Liverpool in the Champions Cup final and win 3–0 thanks to quick goals from Rooney and Mata and a late goal from Marco Reus. '''August 5: '''Arsenal respond to United's enquiry asking for either £15 million or a swap deal of Phil Jones or Chris Smalling. '''August 7: '''United offer Chris Smalling in a swap deal for Arsenal's Thomas Vermaelen. '''August 9: '''United complete the transfer of Thomas Vermaelen with Chris Smalling going to Arsenal. '''August 10: '''United begin the new season by thrashing rivals Manchester City in the FA Community Shield 5–1 with goals from new signings Edinson Cavani and Marco Reus and goals from Rooney, Bale and Hernández. '''August 12: '''United collect their second trophy of the season by thrashing Europa League winners Sevilla 5–0 thanks to a brace from Wayne Rooney, Adnan Januzaj, Asier Illarramendi and a first ever goals from Marnick Vermijl. '''August 16: '''United begin their defence of the Premier League title with a 3–0 victory over Swansea, goals from Asier Illarramendi, Gareth Bale and Luka Modric extending their unbeaten league run to 41 games. '''August 24: '''United extend their unbeaten run to 42 games with a 7–0 victory away at Sunderland thanks to goals from Hummels, Mata, Modric, van Persie, Illarramendi and a brace from Bale. '''August 30: '''Goals from Rooney, Varela, Januzaj and a William Carvalho brace helped United beat Burnley 5–0 and extend their unbeaten run to 43 games. September '''September 1: '''Despite earlier discussions, United become the most active club on deadline day bringing in Carlos Fierro for £4.7m, Hervin Ongenda for £1.2m, Lorenzo Insigne for £16.1m and Lorenzo Crisetig for £4m. They also sold Danny Welbeck to Arsenal for £16m and Javier Hernández to Real Madrid for £24.7m. Competitions Friendlies FA Community Shield UEFA Super Cup Premier League FA Cup League Cup UEFA Champions League Group Stage Knockout Stages FIFA Club World Cup Summary Squad Statistics New Contracts Transfers In Total spending: £199,600,000 Out Total income: £156,000,000 Loan out Overall transfer activity '''Spending Summer: £205,700,000 Winter: £0 Total: £205,700,000 Income Summer: £156,000,000 Winter: £0 Total: £156,000,000 Net expenditure Summer: £49,700,000 Winter: £0 Total: £49,700,000